Conventional practice in rigs with sliding weights is to use a swivel or the equivalent in the line to connect a snelled hook to the line. The swivel stops the weight from sliding down to the hook. With some rigs, such as the Lindy rig, this may leave a very long spacing, up to several feet, between the swivel and the hook. This has a number of disadvantages. It is difficult to land a fish when the hook can only be reeled in to between twelve and sixteen feet of the rod. Additionally, handling of the rod with a long, free length between the swivel and hook is another significant problem.
The present invention is concerned with a solution to this problem.